


Namarie

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the last days of the War of the Ring, Faramir and Eowyn stand upon the walls of Minas Tirith. <br/>A/U drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namarie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_“Frodo had failed.”_ Faramir’s face grew dark, troubling shadows seemed to creep over the green gardens of the Houses of Healing, and when he touched her hand, she wondered at the coldness of his fingers against her skin. For a long while, he had not spoken, his gaze turning now North and now East, and when the dim sunlight began to fade, the Captain of Gondor faced the Lady of Rohan.

“Tonight, we shall draw our swords for the last time, my Éowyn. The hours of waiting have ended. Darkness Unescapable is coming,” Faramir said, and he stooped and kissed her brow.


End file.
